Resistance training devices such as barbells and dumbbells are used for performing resistance training exercises such as biceps curls and triceps curls. However, conventional resistance training devices may apply resistance in an inefficient manner, reducing the benefits of the exercises. Such devices may also expose their users to undesirably high risks of injury.